


When Roses Cease to Bloom

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: A Rose Among the Briars [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Flower Showers, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Language of Flowers, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Wedding Planning, it's a good thing Vergil thinks you're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Vergil recommended your shop and now you have a reputation to uphold as you meet Nero and Kyrie for the first time, helping them with all their flowery needs for their wedding.





	When Roses Cease to Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my offering of good fluffy content, with a dash of sweet flirtation and silly shenanigans! 💕

Your garden has always been your personal place of peace and joy. As you walk among the flowers you have helped flourish and thrive the lively sounds of the city seem nonexistent. The buzzing of hard-working bees, the chirping of early morning birds, and the soft babbling of the garden fountain block out all outside noise as you enter a world of your own. Despite all the tranquility of the surrounding blooms, anxiety bubbles through your body as you set up a garden table and three chairs. Normally, an appointment with a customer does not make you so nervous, but this is different. You are about to meet the son of Vergil Sparda, the man who has lately been the subject of many daydreams.

_The power of Sparda must also include smooth seduction_, you thought wryly as you wipe down the garden furniture, making sure they are clean before heading back to the house. You open the backdoor and walk through the kitchen towards your office to grab your leather-bound notebook and a pen. You open the door and walk to your desk, trying to focus your mind on the task at hand. When you grab the notebook, you go check on the refreshments in the kitchen, mentally reminding yourself to **not** let your blunt mouth get you in trouble again during this important meeting.

_I am rather fond of the delightful sounds that come from your mouth._

The memory of Vergil’s words send chills down your spine as you cover your face with the notebook, hiding the blush that appears even though there is no one there to witness it. It has only been a couple of days since that devilish man was in your garden, completely charming the petals off of you. The freshly picked daises he brought you, his sensuous voice as he recited poetry, and his intense gaze as he kissed your hand…every detail keeps running through your mind, causing you to zone out a lot as you think about other places you want to feel his touch. You are glad that he is reciprocating your advances, but you were not prepared for just how **good** he is at flirting!

You shake your head of these romantic thoughts as you finally enter the kitchen. _I have a job to do and I will not get distracted any longer_, you reprimand yourself. The iced lemon tea is still cold and the mini muffins have cooled off enough for you to plate them. As you take a platter and begin to remove the muffins you wonder if his son also likes blueberries just as much as his father does. You laugh a little as you recall that his son, Nero, is only a few years younger than you. Finding out that Vergil has a son was a little surprising...you still cannot believe he did not tell you sooner! But after he told you all about his family you understand why he waited. You are no stranger to complicated family dynamics, as you shared your own family history with him, and you are honestly very curious and excited to meet Nero and his fiancée.

_I just hope they like me_, you internally fret as you finish getting the refreshments ready. You grin as you remember Vergil’s reassurance about how you have the best flowers in the city. He really does know how to compliment you just as well as he knows how to make you blush. You check yourself in a mirror just down the hall, making sure your hair was sufficiently braided and your modest amount of makeup is still looking good. When you are satisfied with your appearance you head out back to the garden to double check the furniture. You start to hum as you make sure everything is perfect, setting your notebook and pen on the table. After you are satisfied with everything you turn around and the man that has been haunting your thoughts is standing just a couple of steps away.

“Jumping juniper!” you gasp, clutching your chest at his sudden appearance. Vergil is wearing his usual blue attire, tailcoats swaying in the light breeze as amused silver eyes stare at you. You sigh in relief before shooting him an irritated glare as you put your hands on your hips. “Does the power of Sparda also include scaring your local gardener to death?!” you huff breathlessly.

The corner of his mouth lifts into a pleased smirk. “Perhaps.” You eye him in anticipation since you notice that one of his hands is behind his back, which you know can only mean one thing…and he proves you right as he reveals a small bouquet of yellow and white lilies. “It may also include a proclivity for giving lovely flowers as recompense to my local gardener.”

You give him a bright smile as you reach for the elegant lilies. “You know me too well, Vergil.” Your hand clasps just above his and let your pinky finger caress the inside of his wrist. And without fail you feel his warm thumb gently graze the inside of your palm. You have long accepted the fact that you will never be able to hide the blush that always appears when he touches you this way. Plus, you like seeing the knowing smirk that graces his lips when he sees just how much this subtle intimacy affects you. You take the lilies and bring them in for a sniff, wondering if these will have a scent or not. A light honey fragrance wafts from them and you hum in delight, smiling at the handsome man who gifted you a bouquet of sweet gratitude.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon,” you remark as you hold the precious lilies close to your heart. “What brings you to my garden today?”

“Would you allow me to read here? Dante is being even more insufferable than usual and I can’t find peace and quiet at the shop.”

“Is the café too crowded today?”

“Possibly. I didn’t stop by to check. I remembered your invitation and came here first,” he informs matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as you tilt your head. You did tell him that he is welcome to visit you any time, but you did not realize he would just pop in without calling you at least. If he had done so then you could have informed him that you have a meeting with…Your eyes widen as you come the realization that he must know you have an appointment this morning. His surprise visit just so happens to be on the same day as your meeting with Nero and Kyrie. _What a coincidence_, you muse as a cheeky grin appears on your face.

Vergil quirks an eyebrow. “What madness have you got rattling in your head now?”

“Oh nothing,” you reply nonchalantly. “Just hoping that you don’t mind if I join you after my appointment with Nero and Kyrie today.”

“That’s today?” he asks, having the audacity to pretend that he is not aware of that little piece of information.

“Yep.”

“Hmm.”

Your cheeky grin drops as you give him a deadpan stare. He just simply returns your stare with his own intense gaze, reminding you of the last time he challenged you to a staring contest. You refuse to look away though, even when small shivers begin to run through your body as that memory plays in your mind. _There is no way he doesn’t know_, you ponder. _Unless this is how he shows his support?_ You know by now that Vergil’s actions speak volumes despite his silence. And your intuition tells you that even though he claims to be here to read in your garden…he **chose** to visit while you meet his son for the first time.

_Aww…he’s so sweet_, you thought as you finally break your stare, giggling as you nod your head. “Okay. There’s a nice shady spot under the apple trees,” you point as you begin to walk by him. “Would you like some tea? I can bring you some. I can also spare some mini blueberry muffins if you want.”

Vergil nods. “I would not mind tea while I read. Thank you, Y/N,” he says softly with a thankful grin.

You show him to a comfy seat and side table under your apple trees before heading to the back door of your house. As you step in the kitchen you notice the time on your oven, noting that you only have a few more minutes until your expected guests arrive. You glance at your newly acquired lilies in your hand and quickly open a cabinet where numerous vases are stored. You grab a nice crystal one, set it in the sink, and turn on the faucet. As it fills with fresh water you reach for a glass and a small plate, cutting the water off when the vase is sufficiently full and setting it on the island in the middle of your kitchen.

As you pour some iced lemon tea into the glass you inspect the lilies laying on the counter, trying to determine which lucky bloom should go in your hair. By the time you place a handful of mini muffins on the plate you narrow down your choice between a pure white lily and a bright yellow lily. Not wanting to let your indecision keep Vergil waiting you swiftly clip the stems off the contenders down to size and put the rest of the lilies in the vase. You gather his refreshments and the two lilies before heading back out to the garden.

When you arrive back at the apple trees you notice that Vergil has already got his nose in a book, that little crinkle you are so fond of in between his brow scrunched up in concentration. Your soft giggle brings him out his thoughts as you approach, those striking silver eyes watching as you set his glass of tea and muffins on the table next to him. He softly thanks you and you smile sweetly before presenting him with the white and yellow lily.

“I can’t decide which lily to put in my hair. What do you think? This one?” You hold the white lily up to your head, modeling it up above your ear before doing the same to the yellow lily. “Or this one?”

His eyes soften as they regard you, a radiant blue hue blooming in molten silver. “Both look equally beautiful in your hair.”

Your lips curve into a coy smirk. “Hmm…” You look down at your white embroidered summer dress, taking note of the faint floral pattern in the fabric. The yellow lily would add some color, but the white lily just looks so pretty and graceful. “I do remember that the lily white shall in love delight,” you say playfully as you put the winning lily in your hair. When you feel that the flower is secure you turn your attention back to Vergil. “How do I look?” you ask, giving him a little spin in your excitement.

“Nor a thorn nor a threat stains her beauty bright,” he murmurs as his eyes roam over your body, showing no restraint as he takes his time appraising you. His blatant gaze gives you pleasant goosebumps. When his eyes finally meet yours a gentle grin tugs at one corner of his mouth. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

Your mind fizzles out as warm tingles surge through your body, his words making you blush harder than ever before. All you could find yourself able to do at the moment is just stand there while Vergil smiles smugly in victory. If you knew he would be this good you would have raised your game a while ago! It is like a switch has been flipped…perhaps your sly suggestion of Catullus really did work. You did hope that some of his more erotic poems would inspire him to be more open with his advances, but you were clearly not prepared for what Vergil has in store for you!

A high-pitched deafening squeal breaks through the air, knocking you out of your romantic stupor. Vergil’s head snaps toward the direction of the sound. He scowls as an annoyed growl escapes his lips and relaxes back in his seat. “It seems they have arrived,” he explains as he goes back to reading his book.

“You can tell it’s them just by that?!” you exclaim as you point in the direction of what is surely a car speeding way past safe limits. Another ear-splitting screech sounds off, this time with a little bit more grit, which must mean they are breaking.

“I would know the sound of that vehicle anywhere,” he says in total confidence. In the distance you hear car doors slamming shut and some really angry yelling. Vergil shakes his head as he reaches for his tea. Your stomach starts to churn a little as your anxiety from earlier returns. You check over your dress one last time before turning back to Vergil.

“Well, I better go greet them. Wish me luck!” you say, twirling the yellow lily in your hand nervously. Vergil looks up from his book and gives you a warm smile, making your heart flutter despite your worry. You return his smile with your own appreciative grin before making your way to the front of your house. When you get to your front porch you see an RV with a neon blue sign that reads Devil May Cry on the side. A black-haired woman yawns in the driver’s seat as she waves to the couple approaching your home.

When you bring your attention to the couple it takes all of your willpower to keep your jaw from dropping in shock. The young man strikingly resembles his father, from the white hair to the blue and silver eyes. But the similarities end when it comes to their sense of style. His hair is cut short and his attire is very punkish. You do not see any swords on him so you assume he must have left his weapons behind. _The power of Sparda must include the good-looking gene_, you quietly quip to yourself as you softly giggle. The young man takes notice of you and his eyes narrow in curiosity as he offers his arm to a very beautiful woman. Her auburn hair shines brilliantly in the sunlight and her hazel eyes glow warmly. She links arms with the young man and adjusts her golden yellow dress as they make their way towards you. Her gentle smile puts you at ease and you put on your own welcoming smile as they finally reach your porch.

“Hello! Welcome to my garden!” you cheerfully greet them with a wave.

The beautiful woman smiles as she bows her head slightly. “Thank you for taking the time to see us,” she says sweetly, her voice so full of joy and you almost believe you are hearing an angel.

“It’s no problem! You must by Kyrie, yes?”

“Yes!” she nods before turning to the young man. “And this is my fiancé, Nero.”

“Nice to meet you,” he greets with a slight head nod.

You smile invitingly. “Well, if you come this way, I have a table ready in the garden.” You lead them through your luxuriant garden, feeling proud of yourself when the cute couple look around in wonder. When you show them their seats you ask if they would like some iced lemon tea and muffins. They both accept your offer and you rush off to get the refreshments, doing your best to stay professional and not walk to briskly on the way to your kitchen. When you arrive back at the table you serve them, take your seat, and ready your notebook as you begin to question the happy couple about what they want for their special day.

Kyrie is the one who mostly talks about the details with you, Nero nodding his head every now and then during the conversation. You find out that you only have a couple of months to pull this off, which is a little stressful considering that it is just you doing all the arrangements. But when you see Kyrie’s hopeful eyes as she goes on about her ideal flowers you decide that no bride should be left flowerless on her wedding day. You assure her that you will work tirelessly to make sure every bloom is perfect for her big day. The most heavenly smile you have ever seen breaks out on her face as she takes your hand and thanks you with utmost sincerity. Nero also smiles and gives you an appreciative nod, probably glad his bride-to-be has one less thing to stress about.

Their colors are yellow and blue, and Kyrie tells you what she ordered with the previous florist before it suddenly closed. You find that you can provide most of the flowers, some you have to suggest alternatives for because of the short notice. In the end the flowers you have listed are sunflowers, blue dahlias, yellow peonies, blue delphiniums, and blue periwinkle petals. You take really detailed notes about her bouquet and the arch they will be married under on the beach. And lastly, you list how many other bouquets, displays, and boutonnieres they will need. By the time you have everything written down you feel a bit overwhelmed but mostly excited to get started.

During your energetic conversation you find yourself growing quite fond of Kyrie. She is just so kind and shows a sense of sophisticated grace. Throughout your talks you come to truly believe that she really is some sort of heavenly being. She thanks you for your patience and understanding and you in turn tell her it is no inconvenience to you and that you are happy to oblige all her flowery needs.

You feel that you have won her approval, but you are still not sure about Nero. He has mostly been quiet so far, observing you and his surroundings closely and chiming in when Kyrie asks his opinion on something. He does not look like he dislikes you, but he has not gone out of his way to be friendly and courteous towards you like the absolute angel next to him. You do not let this discourage you though. If he is anything like his father you know that it will take a little time before he warms up to you.

After your initial discussion about their wedding flowers Nero asks to speak to his fiancée privately. Kyrie looks over at him in surprise and asks if everything is okay. Before he can answer you nod and get up from your seat, knowing from past experience that this is when the husband tries to talk his lovely wife into ordering less flowers. You tell them that you will be just taking a walk on the other side of the garden when they are finished. Nero nods and Kyrie looks a little concerned as you walk away and take a small break.

As you stroll through your garden you come across your tulips. The sight of their stiff buds swaying in the late morning breeze inspires you to pick one for Vergil, already knowing the perfect tulip for him. With careful footing you step through the vibrant blooms and search for a variegated tulip that has the best colors to bring out that lovely shade of blue in his silver eyes. Just as you spot the lucky winner of your search you spot Vergil walking towards you. You put on a face of pure innocence, but it is obvious he is not to be fooled since his eyes narrow cautiously as he stops just outside the tulips.

“What mischief are you up to this time?” he questions warily.

Your drop the innocent act as you bring your hands up to your hips. “I can’t have you out doing me in my own flower game! Now…would you kindly turn around so I can properly surprise you, please?” you implore impatiently.

Vergil arches an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize I was winning.”

“Hmph!” You cross your arms and turn your head away from him, playfully sticking your nose up in the air.

His cocky laugh rings out, which makes you squint your eyes and glare at him. “Perhaps I’ll turn around,” he relents. His smug face softens as he gazes back into your irritated glare. “Recite more poetry for me while I wait,” he requests, though it almost comes out as a challenge.

You roll your eyes. “Alright, alright.” You look at him expectantly, but he is still as a statue while he continues to stare at you, clearly entertained by this whole situation. You let out an exasperated sigh. “You can turn around now!” You move towards the flower, but pause for a second. “And no peeking!” you add in a serious tone. Vergil keeps his smug smile plastered on his face as he swiftly turns his back. You pick your brain for any poems you have memorized as you go over to the chosen bloom, a white and purple variegated tulip._ I know more Catullus...but I don’t know if I can recite any his love poems with straight face!_ You can feel your face heat up at the very thought of repeating steamy prose to the handsome devil standing close by.

As you bend down to pick the lucky flower your mind suddenly sparks with a more sweet and subtle poem. You look over at Vergil’s back, making sure he is not looking as you bring the flower to your chest. Your eyes roam over his strong and regal physique, biting your lower lip as you especially appreciate his long legs and other…prominent aspects of his body. You shake your head, casting out your desirous thoughts as you focus on his request. You clear your throat to signify that you are ready and slowly make your way out of the tulips as you recite Emily Dickinson.

> ** _When Roses cease to bloom, Sir,_ **   
** _ And Violets are done—_ **   
** _ When Bumblebees in solemn flight_ **   
** _ Have passed beyond the Sun—_ **   
** _ The hand that paused to gather_ **   
** _ Upon this Summer's day_ **   
** _ Will idle lie—in Auburn—_ **   
** _ Then take my flowers—pray!_ **

Vergil turns around to face you just as both of your hands hold out the variegated tulip to him. He tilts his head as he scrutinizes the striking purple strips on the stiff white petals. Your heart begins to thump rapidly when he suddenly steps up closer to you, causing you to crane your head up. He cups your hands and his warm calloused fingers caress your skin as he peers down at you tenderly.

“Thank you for the riveting recitation,” he murmurs. His low and sensuous voice sends shivers down your spine as you find yourself enraptured by his presence and touch. He takes one of your hands in his and brings it gently up to his lips, achingly gracing your skin with a lingering kiss as his molten silver eyes stare straight into your soul. “And for the compliment,” he tacks on with a genuine smirk.

_Oh yeah…it most definitely includes smooth seduction_. Soft warmth flushes through your body as the scent of bergamot drowns your senses. You are captivated by the beautiful eyes that have been object of your daydreams for the last couple of days. He lowers your hand, but does not release his grip as you just stand there, lost in whatever force has a hold over you. Your eyes linger all over his face, taking in the perfectly sculpted jawline, the ever-present crinkle between his brows, and the soft laugh lines that have blessed you with their presence. This brings your attention to his mouth, and you cannot help but wonder how those velvety lips would feel pressed against your lips instead of your hand.

The sound of footsteps breaks you both out of the intimate moment. Vergil glances over your shoulder as he relinquishes your hands and puts his flower inside his coat. You look over as well and see a dumbfounded Nero and a jovial Kyrie walking towards you. You immediately feel self-conscious about your very obvious flustered appearance, trying desperate to cool your heated cheeks by fanning yourself with your hand. Meanwhile, Vergil is somehow the epitome of cool, calm, and collected…which is totally unfair!

You do not let that discourage you as you put on a friendly face and ask if they are ready to continue. Kyrie nods and informs you that they talked it over and decided to do a more modest arch, so they will not need as much flowers as they originally thought. Nero gives his father a questioning look that seems to ask “what the hell are you doing here?” Vergil just stares back stoically in response to his son’s quiet query. As you all walk back to the garden table Nero breaks the silence and talks to you directly for the first time since meeting him.

“So, uh…how do you two know each other?” he asks hesitantly, his inquisitive eyes darting between you and his father.

“We met at the book café. Your father took my spot,” you answer, a reminiscent smile spreading across your face.

“I don’t recall seeing your name on it,” Vergil curtly adds with a huff.

You promptly ignore his commentary and go on with how you remember the events of that serendipitous day, doing your best to hold in your laughter. “And I, being a kind and gentle soul, allowed him to stay.”

“I beg your pardon?” Vergil glares at you incredulously. His response makes you do a whimsical twirl as a lighthearted giggle escapes your lips, your dress flaring out delicately in the breeze. Vergil sighs as the corners of his mouth twitch a bit, shaking his head at your jest. Kyrie giggles along with you while Nero looks at his father totally stunned.

“Needless to say,” you continue as soon as the giggle fit subsides, “after that misunderstanding was cleared, we chatted about more pleasant things and voila! Book nook buddies for life!”

“So…you’re friends then?” Nero prods, earning a hard stare from his father.

“Yeah!” you exclaim as your hand surreptitious reaches for a fistful of the marjoram flowers hidden in your dress pocket. “Friends that remind each other to lose the glower and smell the flowers!” You raise your hand and let the flowers scatter in the air, showering everyone with a healthy sprinkling of light pink petals. Kyrie laughs in delight while Nero looks around at the falling petals in confusion.

A low grumbling growl brings your attention to Vergil, who does not look very amused as a few stray petals cling to his perfectly slicked back hair. His irritable stare makes your smile drop as your eyes widen in surprise, putting a hand over your mouth to control the giggle that is bubbling just behind your lips. “Oops!” you mutter softly behind your hand, earning you a severe sideways glance from the grumpy Son of Sparda. Kyrie has her hand over her mouth as well to hide her smile, but Nero’s lips break into boyish grin as he fails to hold it back any longer.

“It’s a good look for you, Dad,” he compliments while giving his father a mocking nod of respect. Vergil snarls in response to his son’s sassy compliment.

“I can fix it!” you blurt out as you put yourself in between them, trying to defuse the situation you accidently created. Vergil peers down at your pleading face, and he must see that you honestly did not mean to embarrass him because his harsh expression softens a little. You hear Kyrie behind you ask Nero to accompany her to the nearby garden fountain and they both walk off, leaving you alone with a pretty prickly devil.

“I’m too short to reach you…could you kneel down for me?” you ask sheepishly. Vergil takes a deep breath and complies, bending a knee down to the ground so his head is level with your shoulders. You thank him with a smile as you pick tiny petals from his hair, being careful not pull the silky white strands too much. As you circle around to expect the back of his head you cannot help but to enjoy his soft and shiny hair, letting your fingers linger just a bit longer than they should as they remove pesky petals. Vergil is motionless and silent, which gives you a good opportunity to apologize.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t think these flowers would be so clingy.”

Vergil quickly turns his head to look over his shoulder at you, startling you as your fingers rip away from his gorgeous hair. His keen eyes stare at you for a moment before he speaks in a calm and even tone. “There’s no need to apologize. I should’ve known you would pull one of your whimsical antics, but somehow you always manage to take me by surprise.”

You laugh softly as you move to face him again, his gaze following your form as you spot more petals nestling by his temple. “And I should know by now that you don’t like surprises,” you note as you gently dig out the tiny petals. Vergil has grown quiet again and you glance down to see if he really is not angry anymore. That is when you realize that his face is level with your chest as you bend down. Vergil is a gentleman though, averting his gaze as you proceed with your task…although, you do catch him sneaking peeks from the corner of his eye a couple of times.

This makes your stomach flutter with butterflies and your heart beat faster as a devious ploy pops into your head. _If he can make me blush with his hand kisses…then I can raise the stakes and make him blush too!_ Before you can even ask yourself is this is a good idea your body instantly steps closer to examine the top of Vergil’s head for petals. This brings your chest so close to his face you can feel his breath brush against your skin, which sends pleasant tingles all over your body. You pretend to pick a petal out of his hair, savoring the smooth texture of his white locks between your fingertips and the subtle scent of bergamot once more before withdrawing just as quickly as you approached.

“There,” you declare with an impish grin. “Perfect as always.”

It seems your spur of the moment tease has flipped another switch inside of Vergil. His brow is completely relaxed, his cheeks show the barest amount of pink, and his eyes are gleaming as they stare up at you in awe. He seems so ethereal as he slowly rises back to his full height and his silver eyes pierce you to the spot, adding more fuel for your constant daydreams. The intensity of his gaze fills you with triumph as it stirs your heart and sets your soul aflame. That mysterious force is back, stronger and headier than before as it pulls him closer to you…

A violent rustling from some nearby shrubbery startles you. Vergil puts himself in front of you, shielding you from whatever threat lies beyond the bush. They shake again and you hear a string of curses coming from the leaves. You peer around Vergil’s body, wondering what strange creature is creeping and cursing in your garden. Suddenly, the black-haired woman from the van comes careening out of the shrubbery, jumping around and fidgeting as she swats various spots on her body with her free hand. She has a phone in the other hand and when she finally notices you and Vergil, she quickly hides it in what looks to be a tool belt as she gives you both a casual wave and a grin.

“Hey, uh…fancy meeting you here.”

“Nico?!” Nero exclaims as he and Kyrie rush over, no doubt hearing the commotion and coming to investigate. “What the hell are you doing?”

Nico rolls her eyes behind her red glasses. “I got bored waitin’ on ya’ll! So…I decided to go explorin’.”

“In the bushes?” Vergil questions blankly.

“Y-yeah!” Nico stutters a bit, but quickly recovers. “Never know what’s lying beneath something so pretty.”

“Aww, thank you!” you beam, giving the nice strange lady a big happy smile. In return, Nico nods as she gestures around the garden and wiggles her eyebrows. Kyrie smiles along with you and Vergil relaxes as he continues to stare at Nico suspiciously. Nero just looks at her in utter disbelief. You know that her explanation is odd, her appearance and attire screaming mechanic instead of explorer, but it is clear that whatever she is up to she meant no harm. There has been enough excitement for today and the appointment is almost over anyway, so you let her explore to her heart’s content as long as she does not harm the plants and flowers. 

When it is clear that you have no problem with Nico rummaging through your bushes you get back to business with the happy couple. You go over the final order, happily adding a couple of flower crowns and few other minor details to the list. By the end of the appointment Kyrie is positively gleeful. Her jubilant attitude is contagious as Nero’s smile widens and your mind is already buzzing with exhilaration. Kyrie gives you her number and insists that if you ever need help all you need to do is call. You feel touched by her generosity, but you explain that you are going to try your hardest to make sure that they do not have to lift a finger.

“Well, we better be off,” Nero says after checking the time on his phone.

“Thank you so much for doing our flowers on such short notice!” Kyrie happily smiles as she takes both your hands in gratitude.

“Oh no, it’s no trouble at all!” you say graciously as you squeeze her hands back in understanding. “It will be a little tight, but I promise I’ll do my best to give you the wedding flowers of your dreams!”

You escort them through your garden to the front of your house. Nico has already made her way back to van, waving at you as she smokes a cigarette. Kyrie surprises you by giving you a friendly farewell hug. Nero thanks you with a grateful smile. He warmed up to you after the spontaneous flower shower…you get the feeling that he is a little impressed for some reason. Whatever it is that made him open up you are glad that you got to know him better. As you wave goodbye and watch them leave Vergil appears next to you just as the RV backs up and shoots down the road. The tires squeal as they speed away, leaving behind a big puff of white smoke.

“I think they like me!” you exclaim in delight.

Vergil chuckles. “How could they not? You are a marvelous woman after all,” he compliments as he stares at the lily adorning your hair.

You do not even try to hide the blush breaking out over your cheeks. “I guess those sweet words mean you’re not still mad about the flower shower?”

“I wasn’t mad.”

“Hmm, you looked pretty mad.”

“I wasn’t-” he scoffs, but stops short when he sees your cheeky grin. His scowl softens as he shakes his head. “Sometime I wonder if you drive me mad on purpose.”

“And what if I am?” you ask, playfully tilting your head to the side.

Vergil’s lips curve into a fond smile as his eyes glitter wickedly, staring deeply into your eyes. “Then by all means,” he mutters as he raises his hand and gently brushes a stray strand of hair away from your face. “Don’t ever stop.”

No matter how many times he makes you blush and tingle with his charming words you know that you will never tire of it. You will gladly give him all of your crimson blushes, your mirthful smiles, and your vibrant blooms in return. Even though you have only known him for a short time you feel deep down that you would anything for the eldest Son of Sparda…anything to see his handsome face smile and his eyes gleam with passion. Even when roses cease to bloom, you will always be there with a fresh bouquet in hand, ready for him to take your heart along with your flowers, pray! 

**Author's Note:**

> The poem recited is "When Roses cease to bloom" by Emily Dickinson.


End file.
